official_big_brother_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
(Official) Big Brother UK Wiki
'Official Big Brother UK 1' Big Brother 1, is the first civilian Big Brother UK to appear on Aesthiqq's LT Realityy's. 18 Housemates, will enter Britain's Most Shocking of a Storm House of all time and they will spend 56 Days in the house without leaving the house until the final! The Theme this year is Golden Hour | Paradise Pleasure so imagine Palm Springs sitting relaxing next to the pool with your glass of wine or Malibu and 18 of those Flamboyant housemates will enter on Live Launch to bring Iconic, Best Moments and More Tea to the House! This is the First ever season to appear on this Group and will live on Channel 5, Friday the 8th March. Applications The Applications were released the 21st February. They closed Monday the 25th of February. Cast Reveal The Cast was revealed the 1st of March with just the VT's. The Cast pictures were released 3rd of March! Eye Reveal The Eye was revealed 25th February. The eye was golden yellow with an Electric Pink strip around the eye. It also had Syrup jars and treasure around the outside of the eye. Then on the insides it had Palm trees, Gold ness details and of course Cocktail drinks plus two large golden wings to show that it’s Rich and Stronger! Then last in the middle of the eye, a Silver Diamond to show that there is a ‘’1 Hour of Free Exclusives’’ House Reveal The House was revealed Thursday, 31st of Feburary. The House layout is S1 and the style is kinda mixed in with CBB13 - 22 but even bigger to show that there was more housemates than before! The theme is Golden Hour - Color Splat Storms so a Sunset of golden syrup and a Flash of Electricity and lots of Money and gold items with a twist of Paradise Pleasure. With the Kitchen and Dining Room was mostly Gold with Floral flowers and Neon Prints. Then the Bedroom and bathroom had a warm Golden Sunset with a touch of storms. As you walked out on into the garden, the garden is the same style as in CBB22...but with more Gold ness attached to it and more light. The Lounge is kind of old industrial with a flash and pop of Colour to fit like Love Island, but the Vanity Room slightly changed and kinda had a makeover with Gold and Luxurious items in. Back in the house was the Diary Room the chair was the exact same as S1 but the style and comfort felt like you was in a ‘’GOLD STORM’’ Kinda had a feel to CBB22 & 13 but again more gold, richness neon signs. Also in the middle of the chair, it had veins to represent grabbing you into the nominations.. So the House is all about feeling Flamboyant, Screaming the TEA and expressing yourself like your having fun in a Bright Light Storm. Departures Twists & Tasks '''Housemates' Category:Browse